


Day Trippers are not for everyone

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [25]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Crying, Developing Relationship, Digital Art, Drawing, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Hugging, Implied Relationships, Long Shot, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Night Terrors, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Slow Burn, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Hancock gives Ree her first Day Tripper and it does not end well. Nick to the rescue - again. Is this going to be a thing, now? Also including a quick drawing of Nick & Ree. 2nd Long shot of Ree & Hancock (And Valentine).





	Day Trippers are not for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down if you only want to see the drawn scene with Nick Valentine & Ree.

 

We returned to Fort Hagen and with our findings the injured man could be given a blood transfusion. Hancock returned to the Fort a bit later – they had successfully retrieved everything the scavenging team had dropped, and killed the mongrels which had attacked the previous group. The people of Fort Hagen greatly appreciated our help and now they even started greeting Nick. They still didn't fully trust him, but at least now he was tolerated.

For our help we got to keep a lot of useful meds and packed foods, so that saved us from searching the houses later. We could've gotten more, but the people at the Fort needed it far more than we did, so we just picked some Stimpaks, Med-X and blood and said no thank you for the rest.

We were given a room for ourselves, so that we could rest there for tonight and carry on our journey on the next morning. There were two rusty, squeaky beds, a small window (though it had been boarded shut) and a broken down shelf. Thankfully none of us were claustrophobic, because the room was very snug.

”You can take the beds. I can spend the night in the common room”, Nick suggested, but Hancock stopped him.

”I don't think that's a good idea. You hangin' around in there all night might get them jumpy, and we don't want that now when they've calmed down. Ree and I can share a bed and you can rest, or run a maintenance, or what ever it is you do, on the other bed”, Hancock noted while sitting down on the bunk at the left side. ”Shit, my back is killin' me. Like I've been trampled by a brahmin.”

I remembered something and started digging my pockets.

”Oh, I forgot- I found these in the ruins of the clinic. Nick said you might like them?” I handed him a bottle of Day Trippers and Hancock looked at the little container for a moment, before he started to laugh.

”Ooohhh, Nicky, you know me so well! Oh fuck- this is great! Just about the perfect way to unwind. You want to try, Sunshine?”

I glanced at Nick, who just smiled and shrugged.

”Hey, you don't need any permissions from me.”

”Well, I guess I could try one,” I put my stuff under the bed and sat next to Hancock, who already had opened the bottle and now shook two pills on his palm.

”What does it do?”

”Let's just say that you'll feel like the day just got hell of a lot better”, Hancock flashed a sly smile and gave me the pill.

I still studied the small, white pill when Hancock gulped his own and washed it away with a beer he was given by one of the settlers earlier. Finally, with determination, I put the pill in my mouth and Hancock passed the beer bottle to me.

”There you go”, the mayor of Goodneighbor grinned when I handed the bottle back. ”You'll feel it pretty soon. Just lay back and enjoy.”

Nick lit up an oil lamp, set it on the floor and turned off the electric light before settling down on the bed next to ours. Hancock took off his red coat and the hat and put them aside, then stretched himself on the mattress. I laid down in his arms and snuggled into his armpit. While watching the flickering light dancing in the ceiling I noticed that I was getting high on the Day Tripper; It kinda made me feel like I was drunk, but without the world spinning around.

”Ya feeling it?” Hancock murmured and I felt his breath on my hair.

”I think so. Wow.”

”Yeah.”

The dancing shadows on the walls mesmerised me and we just laid still, listening to the sounds outside the room. Some men passing our door and talking about setting up a crop patch on the roof. An unknown animal (or a feral) howling in the distance. Shooting, somewhere far away. Someone was listening to a radio. Before even knowing it I doze off.

I was facing a drooling feral. It looked straight at me, but its eyes didn't have a spark of intelligence behind them. It snarled, its hands were opening and closing, it was anxious to start ripping me into pieces. But it wasn't the feral that made me so scared. It was the faded clothes it had on. The red coat was badly ripped and hung only barely on the creature. Just when I realized that I couldn't run anywhere, it jumped at me.

My hands grabbed the coat and I tried to push him off me. I opened my mouth to scream, but I could only make out pathetic squeals. When I opened my eyes the feral was staring at me with yellow, glowing eyes.

”Ree, snap out of it”, it said with a stern voice and I had to shake my head to get my brain working again.

Nick had hunched over me and he had grabbed my wrists, keeping them still. I gave him a blank look and then turned my head to see Hancock snoring heavily.

”You awake now?” Nick asked and I turned to look at him again. The movement made my stomach feel queasy and I felt an urgent need to retch.

”I'm going to throw up”, I replied weakly.

Valentine helped me up and walked me through the corridor where the toilets were. The whole time I had to focus on keeping my insides where they were and when we reached the small room with stalls I had broken down with a cold sweat. Before I could ask him to leave me I had to abandon every bit of self-respect and bend over a toilet. While I vomited, Nick supported me by holding on to my arms and keeping my hair off my face.

The toilet was dim since most of the lights were broken, but right now it was only a good thing. I didn't want to see the mess I was making, plus I had a feeling that bright lights would've just made me feel worse.

When the worst part was over, Nick gently let me slide down on my knees and from there to sit beside the toilet bowl. He flushed it without saying a word and just gave time for me to collect myself. I buried my face in my palms while hanging my head low. Gradually the nausea settled down and I didn't feel like I was in a boat, swaying with the waves.

”Try to drink this”, Nick's voice came somewhere above me and I carefully tilted my head to see a glass of water he was offering.

My hands were shaking, but I took the glass and managed to get some spoonfuls down before having to put the glass on the floor next to me. Nick squatted down and studied my face with sympathetic eyes.

”It was probably the Day Tripper. Sometimes it can do that when the effect stops. How ya feeling?”

I swallowed and tried to decide if the water would stay down or not.

”Better now. I'm really sorry you had to see... that. Thank you for helping me.” I was so ashamed that my cheeks started to burn, and I turned to look at the stained floor again. It really was a good thing it was so dim in here. ”You don't need to be here with me. I can get back to the room by myself soon.”

”Nonsense.”

Nick propped his back against the other wall of the stall and slid down, so he could sit before me and rest his arms against his knees.

”Really...” I started to groan, but he waved his hand for me to stop talking.

”You know, it's okay for you to let people help you. You don't have to apologize all the time.”

”Sor-” I stopped just a bit too late.

The detective smiled, but then changed the subject.

”Saw a bad dream there?”

It was like someone had shot an ice pick in my chest, when I saw flashes from my nightmare in my eyes. The images made be sniff and curl my arms tighter around my legs.

”...Have you ever known anyone, a ghoul, who turned feral?” My voice was still raspy and weak from the vomiting, but now it had a chime of something else in it. I hated when I became like this, because it reminded me too much of the person I had turned into after the trauma back in my teen years.

Nick stayed silent for a while. I knew he understood right away why I was asking him that.

”Luckily, no. And I very much hope it will be a long, long time before anything like that happens, either.”

I bit my lip when I realized that my eyes had started to tingle.

”It's just... I don't know which would be worse. Losing someone like that, or- or knowing that they're still alive, but just, not there anymore”, I couldn't help letting out a sniff, which was almost instantly followed by another and the world got blurry.

”Hey, hey,” Nick leaned forward and placed his metallic hand on my arm. ”It's okay. Look, you're just tired and the nightmare is still fresh.”

He was right, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of something squeezing my heart and gut, twisting them and making my eyes only tear up more. And his words had just the opposite effect on me than he had meant to. I cried, wiping my tears in my hoodie sleeve, but more kept appearing.

Before I even knew it, Nick had pulled me against him and he had wrapped his arms around me. I got so surprised that, for a moment, my crying turned into hiccups.

”It's okay”, he murmured and rested his jaw on my head so that I could feel him talking. ”I'm gonna stay here until you've calmed down. I'm not going anywhere.”

I can't say how long we stayed like that. Him holding me and me sobbing. Even though I was crying, it felt wonderful to share my secret fear with someone. Of course, Hancock knew, but he didn't want to see me worrying over it.

After a while I was finally able to stop and the crying had changed into a deep, trembling breaths. My eyes were swollen and I desperately needed to blow my nose.

”I think I'm done now.”

Nick reached for something and gave me a roll of toilet paper without looking at me. Again with the role of a perfect gentleman. I pushed myself on my knees and wiped my eyes and dried my nose. At the same time Nick dug out a cigarette and lit it up.

”Ree? You in here?” A hoarse, deep voice called out and Hancock stepped in sight. When he saw us, he gave out a deep, relieved sigh.

”Shit. You two were nowhere to be found. What's wrong? Is everything okay?” He reached for my hand and when he saw my face better, his eyes grew even darker.

”It is now”, I replied and still blotted my face with the paper. ”I just woke up feeling sick and Nick helped me here.”

”That a reason enough to cry?”

Nick had stood up behind me and patted me gently on my shoulder before leaving us.

”Ree just had a nightmare. You two should get back to bed, I think I'm up for a beer at the common room.”

Valentine left the toilet and Hancock got a hold of my shoulders.

”You sure you're all right, Sunshine? It didn't even occur to me that you could get sick of the Day Trippers.”

I nodded and he gave me a tight hug, burying his face in my hair.

”You should've woken me up.”

”I didn't want to. You were tired.”

We returned to our room and Hancock stopped at the doorway.

”I'm gonna check on Nicky, then I'll come back. You good for few minutes?”

I smiled as I climbed on top the sheets.

”I think so. Yeah, of course I am.”

Hancock closed the door and I curled up on my side, staring at the dancing shadows. They seemed far less magical and hypnotizing now when the Day Tripper didn't paint them with wonder. I hesitantly closed my eyes, because I was afraid of what might lurk behind the darkness of my eyelids. The remains of the nightmare? A feral wearing a dark red coat? But nothing like that approached me – instead I saw Nick's eyes looking at me with a smiling mouth under them. I realized that he had an impeccable ability to calm me down and make me feel safe. John had the same ability too.

Ten, maybe fifteen minutes passed, before the door opened again. When I opened my eyes I saw Hancock standing there. I thought he'd come in and get in to the bed with me, but instead he just stood there for a while, looking at me with a face I couldn't read. Only when he noticed that I was awake, he stepped in, closed the door and with quick movements he was on top of me on all fours.

”Ree, I ain't planning on turning feral. Ever. Except with you in bed, and at anyone who I consider as a threat. You got that?”

After saying that he kissed me, violently so. His fingers tangled with my hair and anchored my head in place, while his tongue made its way inside my mouth and his other hand pushed under the hoodie and cupped my breast.

He separated my thighs with his knee and brought his hips down, pressing on my mons pubis and making me groan against his mouth. When he finally let my mouth free, I gasped for air and hiccupped as his fingers found the hardened nipple and gave it a long pinch, slightly pulling up.

Hancock's eyes locked in with mine and he grinned, baring his teeth.

”Well? Do you want me to go feral, right here? Now?”

Simultaneously he kept grinding my mound with his crotch, and I felt him getting hard. I was already dizzy from the need.

”Yes”, I breathed with my cheeks flushed.

His deep, raspy laugh gave me goosebumps and he let go of my hair, starting to open his sash and belt.


End file.
